Alone
by whoresontequila
Summary: Her mind is reeling with the news she has just received. There was no sympathy from this stranger. Just the blunt truth they knew; they thought she could take it. They thought she was heartless,that she would be unaffected. But they were wrong. Slight tiv


A/N: I was feeling a little depressed so this story sort of flowed out of me faster then i could write it down i hope you guys like it and OMG THAT SEASON FINALE SUCKED IF THEY DONT ALL COME BACK I WONT EVER WATCH IT AGAIN.

* * *

She doesn't realize she dropped the phone until she hears the loud clatter as it fall to her desk.

Her mind is reeling with the news she has just received. There was no sympathy from this stranger. Just the blunt truth they knew; they thought she could take it. They thought she was heartless, that she would be unaffected. But they were wrong. She wasn't the same women that left Israel three years ago. She had changed, evolved.

She shouldn't be affected by this, that much she knew. He trained her not to be. And it's not like he would have cared. So why does she?

Because he's her father, that's why.

No matter how terrible he is, how controlling or vindictive he was he will always be her father. Or he would have always been her father. He's gone now and she can't help but think she could have tried harder to keep in touch with him. He was her last family member. All the others had died at the hands of HAMAS. She's alone know, just her no family whatsoever. The very thought brings tears to her eyes.

She stands up and makes her way to Gibbs desk. When he looks up he looks worried. She knows how she must look pale sick and with a deep sadness in her eyes that she doesn't have the strength to hide. She tells him that she's needs to go home. She feels sick, and then he really looks worried. She never admits to being sick. But he lets her leave. There's only an hour left until they usually leave anyways.

It's cold out, but she doesn't notice, and it's raining fat drops of water fall down from the sky and within minuets she's soaked through. Though she can't bring herself to care.

The rain, she muses was for looming the piece of news she would receive. It was as if god knew what was going on and he was trying to warn her, prepare her for it. She should have know… rainy days almost never bring anything positive.

She thinks it's ironic that he would just die in his sleep, a heart attack; they said a heart attack killed the man who she once thought was invincible. Out of all the life threatening mission's mossad missions he had been this great man was brought down by a heart attack.

By the time she reach's her car she's trembling from the cold. When she stumbles into the car, the dam breaks and everything she has been holding back for year's flows out of her, Tail's death that she never got to mourn because her father would have called her weak. Then her mother who passed away shortly after Tali leaving Ziva behind. Ari who's blood she had shed, her own brother who she could have saved she didn't have to shoot him in the head. She could have easily shot him in the arm or shoulder. And finally her father who in spite of all his flaws she still loved and she would still miss.

She wasn't sure how long she sat in her car crying, but she hadn't calmed down at all when her door opened she looked up blue eyes met with brown and he motioned for her to move over, he handed her his jacket which she wrapped tightly around her body inhaling deeply, it smelled like him and that oddly calmed her down.

They drive in silence to her apartment, when the get there Tony leads her to her bedroom with her trailing silently behind him. He peals off her clothing piece by piece looking every where but at her. She knows she should be embarrassed that he's seeing her in such a burnable position, that he's seeing her body that's littered with scars, but all her emotions but grief is numbed. Once he as her dressed in warm clothing he leads her to her bed and tentatively follows after her pulling her into his arms. He doesn't speak; he's not trying to fix everything he's just there if she needs to talk or if she needs a shoulder to cry on. And for that she couldn't be more thankful. She knows that this means nothing there just friends, partners.

In the morning she'll wake up and he'll be in her kitchen cooking breakfast for her. She will ask him why he's doing this, it's a Saturday after all and he should be with on of his many conquests. He'll look up from the eggs he's cooking and smile his smile. He'll say that Gibb's told him to make sure she was okay. But she knows it was all him, that he wanted to make sure she's okay. He most likely asked if he could leave early to check on her.

And suddenly she won't feel so alone anymore she has Tony and that's all she needs.

SEE that blue button? It's hungry... hungry for reviews!!


End file.
